The Song of Elibe
by Rollo the recorder
Summary: FE7 based story. follows the main story with much elaboration of events. A mysterious man appears in Elibe, assuming the identity of a tactician. He initially helps Lyndis reunite with her grandfather the marquess Caelin. Unbeknownst to them, Mysterious forces move to start a war across Elibe. Together with lords Eliwood and Hector they oppose the darkness that seeks destruction.


The harsh sun glared at the silent sacaean plains. A month ago, at this time, children would be all over the grassy field, flying kites, tending flocks or practicing their skills with a makeshift bow and arrow. Not anymore.

One month ago, people were busy cultivating crops, exchanging goods and playing music in the field. Not anymore.

Now, the hills are silent. So silent that the only thing that one can hear the crackling of the sun's rays against their skin.

The silence breaks as the laboured breathing and grunting of a lone Sacaean woman echoes. Her green hair danced like blades of grass against her ocean blue dress. A blue you would seldom see on lorcan people. A dress that screams royalty. Her emerald eyes shine determinedly as she neared her home. a pale-skinned cloaked figure on her back.

Finally, she pushes away the curtains of her hut and drops the man on a hanging cot. She ties the cot to a nearby post to stabilize it, and goes about looking for a basin to fill it with water. She dips a clean cloth into the water, wrings it and gently places it on the stranger's forehead.

Immediately, he groans as the first wave of consciousness wash over him. His garb was a simple white cloak with a hood over his face.

"Don't move." The sacaean woman cautions him. "Stay down and rest, your body is weak."

The man groaned.

"My name is Lyn. I'm from the Lor- I'm a daughter of Sacae. I'm not gonna hurt you."

…

"I found you unconscious a few yards out of the border of my tribe's territory… Are you hurt? I did not notice a wound on you so I picked you up before the beasts around here can."

The man shakes his head. Lyn couldn't tell if he was awake or not. His hood concealed his eyes.

"Good.."

Suddenly, the man jerks. He mumbles.

"What?" Lyn asks in confusion.

"Danger.." He muttered.

Thud!

The cot swings towards lyn and knocks her off her feet. She recovers quickly and dives for the first weapon that she sees: A bow and arrow.

She notches an arrow and pulls the string tight, keeping her eye at the entrance of her own home.

Nothing.

She looks around and sees the severed rope. The stranger was on all fours on the floor trying to hoist himself up.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yes, I - look out!" the stranger, who flickered between life and death moments ago, dives at lyn and gets her out of the way as a burly bandit charges forward.

The bandit retrieves his axe from the post and menaces Lyn and the stranger. "What have we here, love birds?"

"Who are you?" Lyn asks nervously. the arrow quivering in her hand.

"I am Batta the beast. Here to claim domain over lorcan soil."

"The soil is not lorcan. Lorca is the tribe that inhabits this land, the land is that of Sacae." Lyn answers as boldly as she could.

"That last bandit attack really left a fireball didn't it? well, at least killing you should be interesting!"

hiss!

an arrow whizzes past his face - he doesn't flinch.

"Next one goes through your skull, scum." Lyn threatens fury rising in her voice.

"Menacing words - but an empty threat coming from two who don't look much like warriors." He growls, steps forward and ducks.

Hiss.

Another arrow misses him.

" 'Bit hasty child. My head's right here." Batta taunts, tapping his temple.

Hiss.

A third arrow buries itself in his shoulder. A shallow wound. He scoffs and pulls it right out.

"What weak force. - could ot be? a sacaean who can't use a bow?" He laughs. "I've heard of stories but this is ridiculous!"

He moves closer, rendering the bow and arrow useless with a slap of his hand.

"Aaaaaah! - oof!" The cloaked figure flies through the air and collides with him.

"Batta is not amused little insect." The bandit glances at the sword in the cloaked man's left hand.

"Come to fight? Your arms are weak."

The cloaked figure raises his left arm as if to strike, but he throws the sword in front of Lyn. At that moment the Batta swings his axe aiming to split the stranger's face in two.

Flash!

The bandit falls backward as the light on Lyn's sword disappears.

Flash!

Another streak of light passes as Lyn disables his axe arm completely.

"You wench!"

"I won't let anyone get hurt in my presence again." Lyn answers.

"Stupid girl! You ran when your tribe was being murdered! slaughtered! run to the ground! You couldn't save your people with a bow and arrow in hand. You think a sword will make a difference?"

He swings the axe wildly with his wounded arm. his movements sudden - but monotonous. To Lyn it is like a dance.

Left! Right! Left left. She dodges and pierces, careful about letting the axe connect with her flesh. Batta raises his arms ready for one downward swoop.

Flash!

Lyn makes a clean horizontal cut that runs through the Batta's chest. He falls back and strikes his spine on the post, breaking his back.

Lyn tower's over him. Her green eyes no longer warm with light or fury.. they were cold with hatred.

She lands a final blow on the bandit ensuring her victory.

Sword, Still in hand she turns to the cloaked figure.

"Now tell me. Who are you? are these men after you?"

"I'm sorry." The stranger answers. "My name is Shio. I'm a tactician by nature."

Lyn fails to detect any lie in his words and her bloodlust dissipates.

"I came to Sacae on a mission."

"What mission?" Lyn asks, sorting out a scabbard from the assortment of weapons in her hut.

"Originally, it was to retrieve Madelyn."

"Madelyn - My mother -?"

Shio sighed a sigh of relief. "As I had hoped. Yes, your mother. You do bear a resemblance to her. When I heard that the Lorcan had been massacred, I almost gave up. Then I heard of a Lorcan survivor - so I took my chances."

"That bandit. I did not anticipate that he'd follow my tracks." Shio apologizes.

"Only spoils remain of the Lorca. It would only be a matter of time before more bandits come." Lyn answers. "I betrayed my clan.. perhaps the land is claiming my debt."

Lyn sheathes her sword. A solemn silence starts to swallow them.

"I know you feel alone Lyndis, but I have news for you - your grandfather the Marquess of Caelin requests your return." Shio declares.

"I - I.. my grandfather? a Marquess?"

"I know. I have no proof to back-up my words. But your talent with the sword is most likely connected to your Lycian bloodline."

"I - I can't believe it."

"What's not to believe Lyn? You are alone here. Perhaps a meeting with Marquess Caelin would resolve things." Shio insists.

Lyn hesitates one last time. "Then. Take me to my grandfather."

Shio smiles, or atleast Lyn sees a shadow of a smile. She struggles to remember the color of Shio's eyes.

Can a shadow be this warm? She's not sure, But Shio has gained her trust now.


End file.
